3D printers can be used to build solid objects by printing layers by layers of building materials. The building materials can be in liquid or semi liquid form at the 3D printer head, for example, a solid material can be heated and then extruded from a 3D printer nozzle. The layers of building materials can be solidified on a substrate.
3D printer systems can use a fused filament fabrication (FFF) process (sometimes called fused deposition modeling (FDM) process) in which a filament is moved, e.g., by a filament moving mechanism, toward a heated zone. The filament can be melted, and extruded on a platform to form a 3D object. The melted filament can adhere to the walls of the heated printer head, resulting in a deformed printed lines.
It would therefore be advantageous to have advanced 3D printing systems and methods that have improved printing mechanisms.